


Star dust and smiles

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Aww you love stars, F/M, Fell Sans - Freeform, Gaster Sans, Lets be cute, Maybe continuations, Original sans, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: This is a one shot series of several variations of Sans and reader. I will take prompts, if you so choose to.Will include Fell Sans, original Sans, Outertale Sans, Gaster Sans, and Reaper Sans. Might add others as I go on, or get requests for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and God bless Killer the dog.

Red grumbles as he opens the door and tries to wrestle the dog, Killer, out of it. The dog only sits on the doors edge and glares at him, as if challenging the sharp toothed skeleton to do something. Red sneers at it, wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and lay down in his bed all day. That's basically what he been doing ever since he and everybody else came to the surface. But instead he has to go outside and walk his brother's mutt of a dog, Killer. Who currently was staring at him as if he was the mutt. Red only yanks the leash and the dog follows with a yelp. And with that they step off the steps, not before locking the house of course, can't be too sure with the other humans and monsters around. Better safe than sorry.

Red walks around the blocks of the town, ignoring the stares that he gets from others. Which was a mixture of a couple of sneers from the other monsters and a couple of wary and nervous looks from the humans. The other monsters wouldn't try to do anything with him, cause they all knew how he was underground, you don't mess with the judge. And especially don't mess with him, considering who his brother is. The humans, well, it wasn't like they were going to do anything to him anyway. While monsters have been up here for about two years and humans gotten quite used to seeing monsters, hell, he even heard of some monster/human relationships. But for the most part, humans tend to avoid him and try to keep talking to him to a minimum. Not that it really bothered him, a lot of monsters ignored him in the underground, seeing as to how who he was as a whole. And he really couldn't blame the humans, he is the walking symbol of death for them. But it never really bothered him that much. It gives him moments to think peacefully in his head, without him have to be always on guard about someone trying to dust him. Its...it's calming to say the least. He have been finding himself staring at the sky whenever he was out, especially when it was night. Mainly to look at sky and for the proof that they are finally free. The kid promised no more resets, unless it was absolutely needed and even then if they did go back, it was to when they first emerge from the underground instead of all the way back to the Ruins. Red hums at that fact, glad that he doesn't have to put up with the underground any more. After a while Red simply becomes quiet in his own right and stops thinking, getting lost in the quiet of his mind while he lets the dog walk him wherever, not worrying about being led astray since the dog has walking route ingrained in its little mind. Red continues this way until Killer yanks on his leash and starts barreling towards something, catching Red off balance and pulling him along with the suddenly. 

“H-hey! What do you think you're doing you mutt!” Red growls at the dog, who seems to be centered on something in the distance, not that Red was paying any attention he was more or less trying to get the dog to sit down. It wasn't until he heard a series of barks and yaps that didn't sound like Killer did he look up. Only to run into some kind of object. Red grunts as he falls to the ground, the object quickly getting back up. An object that when he looked at it seemed to be distinctly human, a human who was currently staring at him. He sighs, expecting the person to start screaming or for them to start begging for their life. He closes his eyes and braces himself. 

“Hey, are you okay? I didn't see you there.” they say, making Red open his eyes in surprise only to find the humans outstretched hand in front of him. He warily takes it as the human pulls him back up. “ I honestly didn't see you there, are you okay?” they ask again. Red clears his throat, eye lights shifting to the human's form.  Not a bad looking one, actually looks cute…..for a human. Red thinks.

“No, no, 's fine. Ya didn't mean ta.” Red says, looking on as the person gives a breath of relief.

“Oh, that's a relief. Nice to meet you, my name is (y/n).” (y/n) says. 

“My name is Red. Uh, you seem really friendly towards me buddy. Most humans tend ta run away screamin their heads off, specially once they see my teeth. But usually they go off on the fact that im such a numbskull and all.” Red says, tapping his skull for emphasis. (Y/n) laughs and smiles at him.

“I don't mind you being a bonehead. And in fact I seem to like your sharp teeth, especially the gold one.” (Y/n) says, and Red couldn't help but chuckle at their little pun. But before Red could say anything else, someone walks by and sneers at the two of them.

“ Just letting your dogs do that in public, ugh, just why.” The person says before walking off. They look at the two dogs in question before Red starts to laugh his non existential ass off, the other simply sputtering at the sight. It seemed like Killer made a new lady friend.

 

“Ha. It seems like our dogs are a bit  tied up right now.” Red says, laughing when (Y/n) covers up their face and groans before they started laughing. 

 

“Well seeing as to how they're...uhmm...currently preoccupied...yep. Anyway, how about you come with me and get a nice cream and a coffe as we wait for them to be done.” (Y/n) says, looking back over to the dogs, a poker face forming on their face as they look on. Red looks surprised at the person's preposal, before smiling to himself.

“Sure, I would like that. Plus, it's not as if we got something better to do.” Red Snickers as he and (Y/n) walks over to a near by nice cream stand.

Maybe that mutt isn't so bad afterall.

 


	2. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: person B tries to get up but can't because person A is aggressively cuddling them.

You open your eyes, blinking away the sleep and blearily looking around the room. Taking notice of where you were at the moment, waking up fully when you realize that you are not in your apartment but instead, you are inside of the house of Papyrus and Sans. A pat on the surface your sitting on confirms that you are on the couch. You gather a memory of what happened last night where you were invited over by Papyrus for movie night. You agreed and within the ten minutes it takes you to get from your house to theirs, you excitedly stand at their front door. 

Not like you would be late anyway, you're always happy to go to their house. Spending most of your free time there or going out with their friends on trips out to town. You can't deny the reason for you doing this, obviously it having to do with a certain short skelly. You blush at thought of your crush. But, why wouldn't you have a crush on him? He's funny, with him spouting puns and jokes into every conversation that he has. He's also very nice and he has a protective aura around him, how he looks after his brother and friends, but it's mostly for his care and adoration for his little brother that makes him all the more admirable towards you. But he also has like this mysterious aura around him, something that created a sense of allure for you. 

It's seems like you weren't the only one aware of your feelings towards the blue hoodied skelly. The blue fish goddess known as Undyne constantly teases you about it-when ever you two were alone and she would make little remarks to when everyone is all together and she would either nudge you in the side or waggle her eyebrows whenever Sans would talk to you. You also have a feeling that Alphys haves a bit of a clue about your little crush with him. With her glancing every few seconds at you and smiling. Your face gets even hotter as you remember that. You remember that everyone left and that you were the last guest there, you must've fell asleep when Papy in another movie.

You go to get up when you notice that something is wrapped around your middle, not letting you get up. You look down to see two blue-sleeved covered arms around you, with a baited breath you turn around to see Sans fast asleep behind you, his head dipping a bit into your shoulder. A blush finds its way on to your face as you share at the sleeping skelly. He is surprisingly cuddly and comfortable, but you really should be getting up. You do have to work after all, and you need to go home and get ready before you become late, even though you don't have to go in for another three hours, plus you really wouldn't want to impose on the brothers. 

You try to get up again, only to have the arms grow tighter around you and hold you close until your up against Sans’ chest. Tentatively, you turn around and like his cheek.

“Sans?” you whisper. No response, although the arms around your waist did give a bit. You try to get up again, but once more the arms holding you captive tighten once more and this time Sans falls into a laying position, taking you with him. With a startled squeak you land on your side, with you being used as a personal teddy bear. He nuzzles into you and continues sleeping.

“Sans? Sans. Seriously wake up.” You whisper again, this time poking him just above his mouth. You see that his usual perma-grin is lifted a bit at the corners, as if he was smirking. “Are, are you even asleep?” you ask him as his grin just gets wider. He opens one eye and looks down at you.

“G’morning. How are you ta‘day?” he says, his baritone voice virbating through his chest to your back. Once again you blush as you look away. 

“Good Morning and I'm fine, minus the fact that some one won't let me up.” You mumble. Sans only laughs as he sits back up again, and once again taking you with him.

“But I don't want to let you go. I want to keep cuddling you. You're so soft.” He says as he hugs you again, effectively holding you off from you getting up anytime soon. 

“But I have to go to work in a few hours, I have to get home, shower, deal with my hair, find clothes, and then drive about thirty minutes to work.” You state. Sans hums and he looks off as if in thought.

“What if I just shortcut you ta‘ work, and what if you get ready in me and Papa shower? I can also shortcut you to your house for clothes.” he says. One of his hands came up to start petting your hair. You look down in thought and then nodded.

“ Alright that sounds fine. But could you let me go?” you ask. Sans only hugs you to himself once more and shakes his head. 

“Nah, I rather like my teddy bear.” He says before he promptly falls asleep. You only shake your head at his antics and decided that you might as well take his lead and go back to sleep too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment below any prompts that you want to see!
> 
> Also send any fanart to my email: leek6528@gmail.com or my tumblr: sakurawolf23


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in stories, please don't expect any new ones until next week.

Also someone had told me that I didn't set my tumblr account to accept fanart, questions, and suggestions. Oops. I have fixed the problem, now you can.  
My tumblr is still the same.

Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is Sakurawolf23

**Author's Note:**

> Will include Fell Sans, original Sans, Outertale Sans, Gaster Sans, and Reaper Sans. Might add others as I go on, or get requests for them.
> 
> For now it has one chapter, but maybe by tomorrow or the day following I will add 4-5 more.


End file.
